<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Cause I Feel Safe in Your Arms by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288794">'Cause I Feel Safe in Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers'>TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Ngk!", Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angel!" Crowley cried out disbelievingly.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Aziraphale's disembodied voice replied.</p>
<p>"What happened? Where are you?" he shouted into the flames, hope rising in his chest.</p>
<p>"In your bedroom with you, where did you think I was?"</p>
<p>Crowley nearly had a heart attack.</p>
<p>Aziraphale couldn't possibly have ment that, could he? He can't have heard right. Or it was a trap.</p>
<p>"But never mind that now, dear," he carried on as if he hadn't just obliterated Crowley's remaining brain cells, "are you alright? You appear to be having a rather awful nightmare."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Cause I Feel Safe in Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first Good Omens fic! Yay!!!</p>
<p>The title's from 'Dasher' by Gerard Way. I had wanted to name it after a lyric from the My Chemical Romance song 'Sleep' (because the voice in the recording says "sometimes I see flames, and sometimes I see people that I love dying" and I thought that was appropriate), but I couldn't find a line that worked.</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley would have you believe love is the most torturous feeling the Almighty has ever invented. But then you <em>would</em> believe that, if you've never had the feeling returned, and if the subject of said love was ripped from you quite without warning in a terrible and violent way.</p>
<p>Crowley was on his hands and knees on the floor of his best friend's bookshop, trembling with the weight of reality on his shoulders. Flames licked at the walls and the books the Angel had loved so much. It was the most painful sight he'd ever had to behold.</p>
<p>He could feel the heat of the flames better than he could see them. His vision was blurred with unshed tears, waiting to join the others already racing down his face. His chest heaved with the heavy sobs that forced themselves out of his throat with every smoky in breath. In that moment, he didn't want to be alive.</p>
<p>He wished he could miracle it all alright, but that wouldn't help at all. Aziraphale would still be gone and it would take more than a miracle to bring him back.</p>
<p>Crowley allowed his mind to consider his friend's fate. Was it quick? Had he suffered?</p>
<p>The Demon's stomach twisted at the thought of Aziraphale in any kind of pain or terror. And the thought that he might be gone <em>forever </em>was worst of all. </p>
<p>Fresh, loud sobs forced their way up out of his throat, filling his ears with his own cries of despair.</p>
<p>This <em>would not </em>be how it ended. He would simply <em>not allow it</em>.</p>
<p>Quite without warning, Crowley felt a weight press onto his back. It was warm and comforting, and encircled him at the waist. He could feel a steady bub-um-bub-um-bub-um faintly under his left shoulder blade. The sent of Aziraphale grew only stronger.</p>
<p>He thought he should be finding this terrifying, but he didn't. If anything it was a comfort. He could feel his heart slowing down from its thundering pace, and the murky fog clouding his brain thinned enough for the odd, properly coherent thought to slip through.</p>
<p>The question was, what was that weight at his back and why did it have that affect on him.</p>
<p>Crowley sat back in a kneeling position and looked over his shoulder. There wasn't anyone there. He twisted around to get a better look. Still nothing. Not even where the weight just flopped against his shoulder and neck.</p>
<p>A loud knocking sound echoed through the bookshop. It startled Crowley and he began to panic. The weight at his back only squeezed him tighter.</p>
<p>The Demon's mind went racing towards the worst possible eventuality: that that knocking had come from whoever had killed Aziraphale, and they'd returned for a reason Crowley could only guess at.</p>
<p>Maybe they'd come to kill him too. Crowley couldn't see the point of living anymore, so maybe it wasn't so bad. If this was how he went, then that was fair enough.</p>
<p>Then he heard The Voice. It came from everywhere and nowhere all at once, and Crowley nearly wept for joy. He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere.</p>
<p>"Hello, my dear," the Voice said. "May I come in?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale heard a whimper. He didn't often like that sound. In fact, he has only ever liked that sound precisely twenty-seven times in his long past, and all of them had been in the last few hours. Making love with Crowley for the first time had introduced him to lots of new sounds he found he quite enjoyed.</p>
<p>This whimper was not like those. This one was more distraught, more broken. It was followed by a full on sob, and the Angel was growing more and more worried by the second.</p>
<p>The Demon began to shift amongst the sheets as though in pain, fisting and clawing at the bed-linen.</p>
<p>Panicking, Aziraphale put the book Crowley had miracled for him on the bedside table and turned to help his demonic bedmate.</p>
<p>The Demon was lying with his back to the Angel, having flopped over dramatically in his sleep - much to Aziraphale's amusement at the time. Aziraphale had to peer over Crowley's shoulder to get a look at his face.</p>
<p>The expression Crowley's face held would best be described as tortured, all scrunched up and pained. It broke the Angel's heart to see.</p>
<p>"Are you having a nightmare, dear boy?" he asked Crowley's distressed form.</p>
<p>Crowley, unsurprisingly, didn't answer.</p>
<p>"Well, we can't be having that, can we?"</p>
<p>Aziraphale lowered himself back onto Crowley's mattress, wrapped his arms around the Demon's middle and pressed himself into his back. He hoped the warm embrace might calm or comfort the poor dear, at least enough to make him release the death grip he had on the bedsheets.</p>
<p>He let his head loll forwards onto the Demon's shoulder, resting it in the flesh of his neck, and held him tightly. The Demon calmed instantly, and the Angel smiled into his skin.</p>
<p>But then he noticed the Demon's forehead still creased in a frown. In fact, he didn't look any happier at all, really.</p>
<p>Well then, there was nothing else for it.</p>
<p>Aziraphale would have to join Crowley in his nightmare world.</p>
<p>He wondered what he would find in there. What could possibly cause his Demon such despair? Did he really want to know? Was this a good idea? Should he just wake him up instead? The dear boy had been awfully tired, perhaps he should...</p>
<p>Honestly, he was in such a dither.</p>
<p>Crowley let out another distressed whimper into his pillow.</p>
<p>Aziraphale made up his mind.</p>
<p>He was going to go in there and protect his fren... his <em>lover</em> against whatever horrors his sleeping mind had conjured, and everything would be just hunky-dory.</p>
<p>He knocked first, it was only polite.</p>
<p>"Hello, my dear," he said. "May I come in?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Angel!" Crowley cried out disbelievingly.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Aziraphale's disembodied voice replied.</p>
<p>"What happened? Where are you?" he shouted into the flames, hope rising in his chest.</p>
<p>"In your bedroom with you, where did you think I was?"</p>
<p>Crowley nearly had a heart attack.</p>
<p>Aziraphale couldn't possibly have meant that, could he? He can't have heard right. Or it was a trap.</p>
<p>"But never mind all that now, dear," he carried on as if he hadn't just obliterated Crowley's remaining brain cells, "are you alright? You appear to be having a rather awful nightmare."</p>
<p>Crowley let out a sob. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine now. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Me?" Aziraphale was confused by the question. After all, he was perfectly fine, it was Crowley who was having difficulties. He huffed. "May I come in, darling? I think this might be a rather long conversation."</p>
<p>No sooner had Crowley agreed then an Angel was stood before him in all his cream and beige glory. And no sooner had Aziraphale appeared then he was covered in armfuls of Demon.</p>
<p>"It's okay, dear, it's okay," he said into the Demon's hair. "This is all just a bad dream, I assure you."</p>
<p>Crowley didn't hear him. Or, if he did, the words didn't register. He just clung to the Angel more tightly, as if he'd cease to be if he let go.</p>
<p>"What the heaven happened, angel?" he forced out into the fabric of the Angel's coat.</p>
<p>Aziraphale didn't answer - at least not right away. He was looking past Crowley, right at the flames engulfing his beloved first editions. His imaginary heart shattered as he realised where they were.</p>
<p><em>"Oh,"</em> came his defeated reply. "It all makes sense now. I know you told me it'd burnt down, but I never really let myself think about it."</p>
<p>Crowley lifted his head from the Angel's shoulder and took an ill-advised look at his face. And with that, he felt just as bad as Aziraphale looked. Aziraphale felt guilty for that. He was here to cheer Crowley up, not make things worse again.</p>
<p>"What happened, angel?" the Demon repeated.</p>
<p>Aziraphale turned his head back to look at Crowley and frowned.</p>
<p>"I told you yesterday. Do you not remember what happened after this?" He gestured around at his bookshop.</p>
<p>It was Crowley's turn to frown. He thought very hard for a few seconds, and then the memories of the previous day started seeping in one by one.</p>
<p>"The Bentley!" Crowley looked stricken.</p>
<p>"I am sorry about that. You said something about the M25 catching fire. It's becoming a bit of a theme, really," he chuckled humourlessly. "Do you remember what happened at Tadfield airbase?"</p>
<p>Crowley did. In fact he was replaying all those memories in his head, trying to see what the Angel was getting at. Aziraphale was pleased to see the Demon sag from relief.</p>
<p>"You're alive."</p>
<p>"Perfectly."</p>
<p>"I'm not just dreaming you."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Thank... <em>someone."</em></p>
<p>"And then? After Tadfield?" the Angel smirked.</p>
<p>"We went back to my place and..." he trailed off as he realised, yellow eyes going wide and a blush forming on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"You missed the bit where I worked out what Agnes' last prophecy meant. I'm rather proud of that."</p>
<p><em>"No! Angel,"</em> Crowley sat up urgently and grabbed him by the shoulders.<em> "we, we, we, we..."</em></p>
<p>Aziraphale took pity on Crowley and his anxious panicking.</p>
<p>"We had sex?" he supplied, grinning a bastard grin.</p>
<p>Crowley looked like he was going to cry again.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he croaked.</p>
<p>Aziraphale brought up a hand to cup his cheek. "See, dear boy? I'm perfectly alright. Alive and kicking. And this," he gestured at the flames with his spare hand, "is all just a bad dream. How are you?"</p>
<p>"Better," Crowley forced out.</p>
<p>"Good," Aziraphale smiled.</p>
<p>Aziraphale made to move his hand away from Crowley's cheek, but the Demon's own hand shot up to stop him.</p>
<p>Crowley blushed, frozen like a deer in the headlights as he panicked about almost everything. Was he doing the right thing? Was Aziraphale happy about his hand being kidnapped? Should he let go now? What should he say? Why was the Angel smiling at him like that?</p>
<p>"Are you alright, dear," Aziraphale asked, eyes shining with fondness and adoration.</p>
<p>"Urm, yeah," he coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Completely fine. Never been more fine."</p>
<p>"I'm glad," the Angel replied just before he slipped his hand out from underneath Crowley's and grasped his jacket lapels.</p>
<p>Crowley gasped as a pair of soft, angelic lips found his obviously inferior ones. He felt well-manicured fingers plough through his ash infested hair, and another hand dig its well-manicured fingers into the flesh at his hip. The bub-um-bub-um-bub-um at his back increased in pace, matching the Demon's own heartbeat.</p>
<p>Shock subsiding, Crowley kissed back. His hands left black, sooty marks all over the Angel's favourite coat - not that the Angel in question minded.</p>
<p>Crowley, in a moment of uncharacteristic boldness, let his hand slide down the Angel's back and cup his arse. Aziraphale gasped against his lips.</p>
<p>Next thing Crowley knew, he was toppling backwards. Fortunately, he fell on a soft mattress that absolutely hadn't been there before. Even better - Aziraphale landed on top of him.</p>
<p>"Did you put this here?" Crowley asked, elbowing the mattress.</p>
<p>"Yes, dear," the Angel admitted as he mouthed at the Demons neck.</p>
<p>"Whose dream is this?"</p>
<p>"Whose bookshop is this?" Aziraphale countered, licking a hot stripe from his collarbone to his jaw.</p>
<p>"Bastard," Crowley declared as he shuddered from the pleasure.</p>
<p>It was then that Aziraphale began to rub his hips into Crowley's, causing the Demon to throw his head back with a hiss.</p>
<p>Crowley gasped at the air, tasted the smoke on it and coughed. All of a sudden he had been brought back to where they were with a bump.</p>
<p>"Here? In your burn... in your bookshop?" he choked out. "In my <em>head?"</em></p>
<p>"Why not?" the Angel replied, a slight blush creeping across his face. "Unless, of course, you don't want to. I mean... we could... we could do anything, really. It's not..." he trailed off nervously.</p>
<p>Emboldened by Aziraphale's dithering, Crowley cupped his beloved's face in his hands and kissed him. Aziraphale melted into his Demon like ice cream on a hot summers day, opening his mouth for that serpentine tounge he knew Crowley had in there somewhere.</p>
<p>No sooner had said tongue flitted in between his lips, then he felt Crowley's hands slip down his body to start on his waistcoat buttons.</p>
<p>He undid them one by one, never once letting his mouth leave the Angel's. For what had started out as his worst nightmare, this was turning into a rather lovely dream.</p>
<p>Aziraphale pulled back to slip off his coat and waistcoat, folding them neatly and placing them on one of the least dirty patches on the floor. Crowley mentally complained about the sudden loss, and quickly got to work on the Angel's bowtie and shirt. He left a trail of kisses across ethereal skin as he uncovered it, sometimes pausing to nip and suck, causing Aziraphale to gasp.</p>
<p>The Angel's shirt was discarded in a more haphazard fashion than his other clothing, but he didn't argue. Aziraphale found his ability to care about it decreasing by the second, his conscious thought slowly narrowing down to Crowley alone.</p>
<p>He pulled Crowley's shoestring necklace off over his head, then pushed his jacket off his shoulders. His waistcoat and T-shirt quickly followed, exposing his pale skin to Aziraphale's eyes. The Angel raked in the sight before running his hands all over the Demon's bare flesh.</p>
<p>Crowley licked at the bite marks on Aziraphale's shoulder that he'd left in the real world earlier that night. "You kept these? In a dream?" he asked with amusement in his voice.</p>
<p>"Well, I am rather proud of them," Aziraphale replied, another blush blooming across his face.</p>
<p>"You're a wonderful bastard, you know," Crowley said as he lent back on the mattress to allow the onslaught to begin.</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled with all the pride that shouldn't really come natural to an Angel. He licked and nipped at the Demon's bare flesh, causing Crowley to thrust his hips up into him.</p>
<p>Aziraphale, encouraged by his Demon's reaction, began to move downwards across the expanse of damned skin on display for him. He nipped and sucked and licked all his way down, stopping for a time at Crowley's nipples.</p>
<p>Crowley had his eyes screwed tightly shut, tiny pants and moans escaping him frequently. The Angel took a moment to stop what he was doing and gaze at his face, taking in the pleasure written across it.</p>
<p>"Hhh-ugggh... don't stop!" Crowley complained.</p>
<p>"My apologies, dear," Aziraphale chuckled and immediately went back to work.</p>
<p>Crowley gasped as Aziraphale's tongue licked its way down his stomach, from his chest to his crotch, teasing his bellybutton on the way.</p>
<p>He then turned his attention to Crowley's cock, and the Demon shuddered as the Angel took him all the way into his mouth. Crowley felt the head hit the back of Aziraphale's throat and groaned. His hands grasped at white-blond hair, yanking to get him to move.</p>
<p>Aziraphale slowly lifted his head, tongue twisting 'round his shaft as much as it was able. He knew he would never be a match for Crowley at this, but he could give it a try. Judging by Crowley's reaction, the Demon was loving it all the same.</p>
<p>When he reached the head, the Angel flicked his tongue through the Demon's slit, earning himself a shudder from his companion, and the most exquisite whine.</p>
<p>Aziraphale decided he probably wasn't all that bad at it after all and kept on with it, bobbing up and down around the man-shaped being he loved more than anything. Growing in confidence, Aziraphale sped up, and every pleasure induced tug at his hair was like a prize to be treasured.</p>
<p>"Angel, angel... I can't..." The Demon was cut off by his own moan that ripped its way out of his throat.</p>
<p>"Can't what?" Aziraphale asked, releasing him and lifting himself up on his arms.</p>
<p>His expression was the picture of innocence, which was convincing despite his state of undress, position, and the little drop of Crowley's precum smudged on his chin.</p>
<p>"Ngk!" Crowley ngked. "Just... <em>nnnnn..."</em></p>
<p>"That's not helping, dear," the Angel teased.</p>
<p>Crowley tried to lift his head off the mattress but gave up and let it flop back down out of frustration. Aziraphale took pity on him.</p>
<p>Without any further preamble, the Angel angled Crowley's hips to give him access to his tight hole. A conveniently-oiled finger circled the ring of muscle and Crowley shook at the touch.</p>
<p>"Is this alright?" Aziraphale asked.</p>
<p>Crowley found he'd lost the ability to speak with any kind of coherence. He let out a few loose vowels and consonants before giving up and simply nodding.</p>
<p>At that, the Angel beamed, and Crowley could only make more strangled sounds.</p>
<p>The first finger slipped into him, slowly as if it were a little hesitant. The Angel didn't want to hurt him. His movements were slow to begin with, but they sped up with Crowley's encouraging cries. He was soon adding a second finger, then a third.</p>
<p>Crowley's cries grew louder and more ragged, his lungs more and more desperate for air they didn't need.</p>
<p>Slowly, Aziraphale pulled his fingers free of the Demon's loose entrance and replaced it with his lubricated, leaking cock.</p>
<p>Crowley flung his head back, an almighty groan of pleasure ripping it's way out of his throat. Aziraphale could see tears forming in the Demon's clamped-shut eyes as he adjusted to the intrusion, and began to worry about him.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, dear?" he asked, trying to keep the panic from his voice.</p>
<p>Crowley nodded violently, not trusting his vocal cords for the foreseeable.</p>
<p>Aziraphale let out a quiet breath of relief and began to move in and out of his beloved Demon. He leant over him again, supporting himself on his arms.</p>
<p>Crowley hissed. This new angle meant his cock was brushing against his angel's stomach wonderfully, and the tears in his eyes leaked out a bit, one by one. Aziraphale kissed them away and the Demon's heart melted.</p>
<p>Cupping his face, Crowley brought his beloved's lips to his own and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. To think he could have lost all this...</p>
<p>He would <em>not</em> think of that now.</p>
<p>Gladly, the Angel was being very distracting.</p>
<p>His thrusts were slow and steady to begin with, pulling in and out of his well-oiled entrance with the most delicious friction.</p>
<p>Crowley was entranced by the way the firelight danced across the Angel's skin and reflected bright orange in his eyes. He looked so beautiful, and managed to tell him so. He wasn't sure if he got the words out in the right order, but he was too impressed by the fact that they were actually words to care.</p>
<p>Aziraphale blushed a deep crimson, but was too far gone to deny it. His thrusts sped up, his grip on the Demon strengthening.</p>
<p>Crowley shrieked and threw his head backwards as Aziraphale finally hit home. He aimed for that spot again, and again, and again, and each time the Demon's reaction didn't disappoint. And each time the Angel got a little faster.</p>
<p>A thing that delighted Aziraphale was that when Crowley was this close to the edge he didn't seem able to remember his whole name all at once. The Demon would cry out a random part of it each time and it was almost always different. Crowley was now doing exactly that.</p>
<p><em>"Azrph!"</em> was what he'd come out with this time, and it was another new one. The Angel had to wonder how many there'd be before the dear ran out.</p>
<p><em>"Zzirrph! Please!"</em> Crowley was begging now and he didn't care. "Ange... <em>Angel I</em>..."</p>
<p>"Faster?" asked Aziraphale's effort-laden voice.</p>
<p>The only response Crowley could make was a rather vigorous nod. The Angel went faster.</p>
<p>The scream of an occult creature carried itself - rather loudly - throughout the burnt out bookshop, the cries of an ethereal creature following not far behind.</p>
<p>Aziraphale flopped bonelessly - yet still with considerable amounts of grace - onto Crowley's limp form, turning into something of a mass of limbs on the mattress beneath them.</p>
<p>Crowley was quick to encircle Aziraphale in his arms, holding him tightly to his sweaty skin. Each other's pants rang loudly in their ears as they came down from their high, calmer and calmer as the seconds ticked by.</p>
<p>Finally, Aziraphale untangled himself from his Demon and propped himself up on an elbow. The Demon in question was not happy about this.</p>
<p>"So, what now?" asked the Angel.</p>
<p>Crowley huffed. "Oh, I don't know. I could by you lunch, I suppose... no, wait, it'd be breakfast now, wouldn't it?"</p>
<p>Aziraphale smiled fondly at the red headed limb-puddle lying on the mattress beneath him and wondered how he could be so lucky. "Breakfast it is. Any preference as to the place."</p>
<p>"The Ritz? I'm sure in my dream reality they could rustle you up a few proper crêpes."</p>
<p>"Well, that sounds just the ticket. Help me on with my clothes, would you?"</p>
<p>Crowley was going to suggest going as they were, but the words died in his throat as Aziraphale pushed himself away from him and reached for his underwear.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he sniffed, and got up to do just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley opened his eyes slowly. The morning sun streaming in through the curtains was enough to make him screw them back up again. He heard a soft chuckle and opened one of his eyes again to see.</p>
<p>His angel was with him, watching him with his blue, adoration-drenched eyes. Crowley panicked for a short moment before the memories of the dream and the night that preceded it came flooding back to him. He relaxed.</p>
<p>He couldn't believe his luck. He got to have the most beautiful, amazing creature God had ever created watch him wake up. Never in all his life on Earth did he think that would happen.</p>
<p>But it had happened and all he could think was how he didn't deserve it, and how glorious his angel looked in the early morning light.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Crowley," Aziraphale greeted, smiling brighter than the sun.</p>
<p>"Morning, angel." Oh, how long had he wanted this?</p>
<p>"Sleep well?"</p>
<p>"You know exactly how I slept." The Demon's glare had no bite behind it.</p>
<p>"If you say so, dear." The Angel smirked. "Although, it has to be said, there were some moments worse than others. I didn't realise how badly my untimely passing had affected you. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Crowley couldn't believe his ears.</p>
<p>"What in Heaven are you sorry for?" he spluttered.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure, really. I suppose I... well, if I hadn't accidentally stepped into the circle, none of that would have happened. And I rather carried on as if nothing <em>had</em> happened. I didn't stop to ask you if you were alright. That was quite callous of me. If I'd known..." Aziraphale trailed off.</p>
<p>"I know, angel, I know." Crowley assured him. "I'm okay. Nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>"If you say so."</p>
<p>"One question..."</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"...I'm not complaining, but why didn't you just wake me up? Why did you do all that?"</p>
<p>The Angel thought for a moment.</p>
<p>"Well, to tell you the truth... I didn't like seeing you like that," he began nervously. "And I didn't like the idea of you having another nightmare about it either. So, I thought, if I could make it better... well, I thought it might not happen again... or, you know, you wouldn't be as sad about it?"</p>
<p>Crowley snuggled in closer to Aziraphale and rested his head on his chest. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>"Yes, dear," the Angel replied, hand finding the Demon's hair and running its fingers through it.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>"Oh, my love, the pleasure was all mine."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>